A One Time Thing
by Barren
Summary: Elsanna fic. Elsa and Anna spend a night together in Elsa's room, with unexpected results...
1. Chapter 1

A One Time Thing

It was the dead of night, and despite being in a palace absolutely full of people to talk to, Anna was lonely. Loneliness was… strange. She hadn't felt lonely since the gates were opened. Had she? No, there was no way she had felt lonely. She knew loneliness all too well, and what she had at the moment was the farthest from lonely she could possibly be, and it made no sense to her. How could anyone feel lonely in a place like this? Anna sat up in her bed and pulled the purple satin covers off of her torso and legs. She rolled out of the bed and sat on the edge, peering through her window out into the kingdom below. She had to be the only one awake at this time of night; no one else in the kingdom had eaten their way through an entire pack of sugar fueled chocolate and delicious imported coffee like she had, at least not to her knowledge. She groaned and sat up and stretched her arms out towards the blue ceiling of her room. It was a beautiful night, she thought. At least she'd get to see that because of her sugar and caffeine fueled day.

She approached her large, marble door that in her mind looked very out of place in such a colorful room with anxiousness. She hoped no one else would be awake at the moment to catch her slipping out of her room, but she had to find someone, anyone to talk to. Suddenly, an idea sprang into her mind, and it was a truly great idea. She would go talk to Elsa. Elsa wouldn't mind, would she? No, surely not… She gets to sleep every night anyway. What's one little night to sit up and talk together? It wasn't like the political affairs of the kingdom were very active at the moment anyway, and Elsa didn't truly have much to prepare herself for. It could be like a sleep vacation, she thought to herself. Just a one-night get away from sleep, and it would be great. She was giddy just thinking about it.

As she twisted open the cold door handle and exited the room, walking down the hall, she couldn't help but feel something strange in her gut. Something that felt very… wrong. She shuddered just to feel it, but somehow it kept going right back to the forefront of her mind.

"I wonder what the guards will think if they catch us in the same room in the middle of the night…" She whispered quietly to herself. She put a hand over her mouth; talking was an easy way to get caught, she reminded herself, so she decided to keep the rest of her conversation inside her head where only she could hear it. "They… they won't think we're…. doing anything, will they?" She thought. Anna seemed to have a very explicit definition for such a simple phrase. 'Doing anything', she repeated in her mind. She shuddered, yet at the same time, grew a bit excited at the prospect of whatever this "anything" was.

"No," She thought to herself, frowning fiercely. "Elsa's my sister. That would just be wrong. And I'm just now getting into something with Kristoff, and…" She was cut short by the opening of another marble door across the long hallway she strode across. She gasped and moved toward the wall, anchoring herself to the side near the door. She hid in the door's shadow, hoping that this mystery occupant of the room wouldn't see her. But then, a stunning realization hit her; it was Elsa's door that had opened up.

Giddy and with a hurried sense of anticipation, Anna stepped back into the dim light of the hallway. She heard a shocked gasp coming from her sister and jumped back as well in unexpected surprise.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed in a loud enough voice that Anna thought she would wake the entire palace. She exhaled swiftly a few times before slowing herself down. "What on earth are you still doing up?"

Anna cocked a small grin on her face as she chuckled at her sister's question.

"You know, I could ask you the same thing right about now."

Elsa rolled her eyes and gave a small frown in Anna's general direction.

"I guess you could, but I'd like an explanation from you first."

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds of me being the queen."

Anna rolled her eyes in a mocking fashion. Elsa sure seemed quite willing to use the "I'm the queen" trump card lately.

"Fine." Anna knew she had been defeated with Elsa's last statement. She could always counter with, 'and I'm a princess", but that didn't seem to hold as much authority these days. "I was just awake tonight after all of that sugar and caffeine I had yesterday, and I was just looking to see if you were awake too. Is that good enough?" She spoke her last sentence with a slight giggle. Elsa returned her giggle and she felt a small fire of happiness burn inside her chest. This, however, only seemed to increase the thoughts she'd been having before… The thoughts she'd been desperately trying to push away…

"I guess so." Elsa said as she walked back into her room and sat down on her bed. She was wearing a beautiful light-blue nightgown that looked as elegant as it did slimming on her. Anna was jealous of her sister's beautiful figure, but at the same time, she couldn't help but admire it and study its features, with her thoughts of her sister increasing with every second she looked. Her own emerald nightgown wasn't nearly as beautiful as Elsa's, and she thought that she paled in comparison to her sister. "You want to know why I was up?" Her sister seemed to scan Anna's body as she said these words. She saw Elsa's gaze go down from her toes and slowly up to her now tomato-red cheeks. She was embarrassed to be viewed in the way her sister seemed to be viewing her, but it also gave her a strange rush of excitement she had never felt before.

"Indeed I would, oh majestic Queen Elsa." Anna said in a playfully mocking royal tone as she flopped down on the bed beside her sister. She lay down and let her red hair lay itself across the blue satin sheets and the mattress, allowing herself to relax on the soft bed that seemed like it was made of nothing but beautiful roses. The scent of Elsa's hair where she had laid immediately flooded her nostrils and another jolt of excitement ran through her body. She didn't know what was happening inside of her body, and it confused her greatly, but deep down she felt as though she liked it.

Elsa took a deep breath as her cheeks turned a light shade of scarlet. She help up a portion of the satin bed sheet softly in her hand and let it run through her fingers, studying every last inch of the fabric as she looked everywhere but the eyes of her sister.

"I… I've been having these dreams lately and I haven't been able to sleep."

Anna rose up off of the bed and sat on the edge while she let her mouth fall slowly open. "You're having nightmares? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"No, no… Not nightmares." Elsa said as a small sheet of ice started to cover her side of the bed. She quickly gasped and let go of the sheet, afraid of encasing it in any more ice. It only does that when she's feeling strong emotions… Anna remembered. But what could the emotion be if it wasn't nightmares plaguing her? Fear? Anxiety? Love? Hate? She bit her lip as she came to her next thought. Lust? "These were good dreams. Pleasant, I guess you could say."

"Then why can't you sleep, Elsa?" Anna said, placing her hand on her sister's arm. She was cold to the touch, like ice ran in her veins. It was a strange feeling, a foreign feeling, but Anna welcomed it.

"Because these dreams aren't right, Anna, and they need to stop," Elsa exclaimed, fighting back a lump in her throat. She took a deep breath and relaxed herself before any more ice forced its way out of her body. "But I don't want them to stop."

Anna shifted her feet nervously along the floor. She was getting more excited with every word Elsa said, and she felt as though soon she wouldn't be able to help herself if this continued.

"Am… am I in these dreams?" Anna said in a soft tone. She removed her hand from her sister's arm and allowed it to fall back into her lap slowly. She twiddled her thumbs while she waited for a response from her sister, who seemed more reluctant to speak than ever.

"Yes, Anna, you are. And that's what really worries me." Elsa spoke with a gentle note of shame in her voice. She placed her head on Anna's shoulder, and sighed deeply, wishing that this moment would just end, hoping that her sister would understand, just hoping beyond hope that this wouldn't divide them again…

"What happens in these dreams?" Anna said as she also fought back a lump in her throat. She didn't know what to do. This was a confusing moment, and it grew even more confusing to her by the second, but deep down she knew this was the moment she craved.

"I don't think you'll like it if I tell you, Anna." Elsa said, closing her eyes and tightening up her face in shame.

"Elsa, you can tell me anything. You promised you wouldn't shut me out anymore."

Elsa lifted her head off of her sister's soft shoulder and looked her directly in her cerulean blue eyes. They seemed like a cooling, beautiful essence in contrast with Anna's fiery hair. Like fire and ice, coming together as one.

"Do you promise you won't look at me differently if I tell you this?" Elsa asked. "And you have to promise to me that you will never, ever tell anyone about this. Not Kristoff, not Olaf, not Kai, not even Sven."

"Elsa, I promise." Anna said softly, reassuring her sister. Whatever happened tonight was going to be between them and them only.

Elsa sighed. "Then I guess you have a right to know. I've… I've been having fantasies of sorts about you. Well, more you and I… but…"

Anna felt a hot rush of excitement flow through her. Her heart was pumping at what seemed like thousands of miles per hour and she had to do everything she could from leaping off the bed and into her sister's arms.

"Do you mean… sexual fantasies?" Anna said. She had finally said it. The 'S' word she had dreaded all night had finally come out of her mouth and it felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"I… I think so, Anna." Elsa said, reaching up to touch her sister's arm. Anna was warm, like a fireplace on a cold winter's night, in deep contrast to her own ice-cold skin. She took her sister's hand and together they stood up off of the bed, and Elsa felt a rush of fear, anxiety, and excitement all hit her at once.

"Elsa…" Anna said, completely shocked yet hopelessly in love with her sister. "I think I feel the same way."

"You do?" Elsa said in a silent tone. She hoped and prayed that no one would disturb them now, no guards, no servants, no anyone but her and Anna.

"Yes, I really think I do." Anna said softly. She reached her free hand up and let it slide gently across Elsa's cold face, feeling it grow hot with anticipation. She felt her own body becoming excited at the prospect of what she knew was about to happen. She started to gently push her sister down onto the waiting bed, allowing her sister to come close to her as they lay together on the bed, Elsa underneath her with the warmth of their two bodies flooding their minds.

"Anna… We can't do this…" Elsa said nervously as she put a hand up and slightly pushed her younger sister off of her body. She had to fight every basic instinct she had to even complete this task, and she knew she truly wanted this to happen, but it was wrong… just so _wrong._

"But no one will ever know," Anna said, pushing her sister's hand back down onto the bed. "Not if we don't tell them."

Elsa looked at her beautiful sister's red hair glimmering in the moonlight as a slight smile crossed Anna's lips. She knew now she was trapped, and she wanted no escape.

"I won't tell anyone, so long as you don't." Elsa whispered into her sister's ear.

"I promise I won't," Anna said, rubbing her hand across her sister's cheek gently. "This will be our little secret."

Elsa felt herself smile as Anna laid on top of her, pushing their two bodies closer than they ever had been before. She let Anna take full control as she felt her sister's warm lips slowly connect with her own, allowing the full warmth of the kiss to go throughout her entire body. It was the first time she had ever been kissed, and she thought that it would always be the best as her sister continued to press their bodies closer together.

Anna wrapped her arms around her sister's torso and slid one hand up her back. She felt her fingertips connect with the beautiful nightgown covering her sister's body and she lowered the straps slowly and easily. She sat down on her sister's thighs, allowing her legs to spread across the full length of the bed as she removed her sister's nightgown, allowing her full body to be shown. She studied Elsa's frame for what seemed like an eternity before she felt two cold hands run along her back and remove her own nightgown. Now it was Elsa taking charge.

Elsa pulled Anna back down on top of her as their now bare bodies connected with each other. They felt the warmth of each other's bodies as Anna slowly kissed Elsa once more, forcing even more passion into this kiss than the first one. Anna then raised Elsa's head onto her shoulder and she allowed her lips to touch her sister's beautiful neck. She kissed Elsa's neck softly, trying to be as gentle with her sister as possible. She slowly moved down her sister's neck and down to her waiting torso, kissing her chest, her breasts, and her stomach before finally arriving at her final destination. She felt her sister spread her legs slightly as she crawled off of the low bed and got on her knees, prepared to give her sister pleasure like she had never felt before. She saw Elsa's beautiful waiting vagina and could no longer help herself. She planted a soft kiss on Elsa's clitoris before truly going to work, sliding her tongue up and down the clitoris, making her sister moan with pleasure. As Anna continued to pleasure her sister, Elsa's moans grew louder and Anna started to fear that they would be caught, but it didn't matter anymore. She and Elsa were finally having the moment they had both fantasized about many a time before, and it was even better and even more euphoric than they expected.

As Anna continued to lick her clitoris, Elsa felt a stream of pleasure welling up inside of her body as she now twitched uncontrollably. She was reaching her breaking point and she knew it. She bit her lip and let a fierce moan come out of her mouth.

"Anna, I think I'm going to have an orgasm…" She said, completely out of breath. "Don't stop Anna, please, keep going, keep going…" She felt her sister's tongue licking every inch of her as she exploded with pleasure, allowing her cum to secrete out of every inch of her vagina as she moaned louder than she ever thought she could, and she felt so right in this moment, thinking she would never feel such pleasure as she did tonight again.

Anna's tongue and lips were now drenched in her sister's fluids as she planted one last soft kiss on her sister's clitoris before climbing back on top of her sister and planting yet another soft kiss on her lips.

"Now it's my turn." Anna giggled silently. She lay on the bed as Elsa, just having recovered from her intense orgasm, crawled off the bed and assumed the position Anna had done only seconds ago. Anna spread her legs and revealed her vagina to her sister and prepared her body for the pleasure she was about to feel.

Elsa stuck her head deep between her sister's legs and went directly to work, licking her sister's clitoris fiercely over and over again, hearing her sister's moans grow in intensity. She continued licking and started to taste fluids secreting out, but she knew her sister wasn't done yet. She removed her head from Anna's legs and quickly stuck two fingers in her sister's vagina as she crawled back onto the bed and laid on top of Anna for the first time.

She gently sucked on her sister's breasts as she rapidly moved her fingers back and forth in her sister's nether regions, waiting for her sister to climax so she too could feel the pleasure that Elsa had felt only moments ago. She wanted her sister to know how she felt, to know the pleasure that ran through Elsa's body as the two sister's became one, if only for a little while. She removed her head from her sister's breasts and planted a kiss over Anna's mouth as her sister climaxed, if only so the guards wouldn't hear Anna's intense scream of pleasure that came out as fluids rushed out of her body faster than anything Elsa had ever seen in her life. Soon her fingers were completely covered in the sticky substance, and she smiled knowing that she had made her sister feel even more pleasure than she had felt. The two sister's collapsed onto one another with Elsa laying her head on Anna's chest, both out of breath and tired. Anna looked at her tired sister in the eyes and moaned underneath her breath.

"So, was this just a one time thing?"

Elsa giggled as she gently wrapped her arms around her sister's chest.

"I surely hope not."


	2. Chapter 2

"No, no, no…" Anna said to herself. "That didn't happen… But it did happen!" She threw her hands into the air and exhaled a deep breath full of stress. "How could I let this happen?!"

The truth was that Anna had been in this exact state of mind ever since she had woken up naked in her sister's bed. She had thrown on the clothes she had left on the floor quite swiftly before sprinting back into her own room. There was no doubt in her mind that at least one of the many guards in the castle had seen her sprinting through the hallway in her nightgown at a time that was surely later than when she was usually down in the kitchen eating breakfast or out somewhere with Kristoff.

"Oh no," She thought, her mind flashing to the ice harvester. "What am I going to tell Kristoff?" Truth be told, Anna was wondering what to say to quite a few people at the time. How would she explain the fact that she had been sleeping with her sister, the queen of a one-hundred-percent-official, honest-to-goodness _country? _How was she going to explain this to Kai, or to Girda, or to all of the servants that were greeted by her empty bedroom earlier that morning? Even worse, how was she going to explain this to the entire population of Arendelle?

Nevertheless, it was still Kristoff who immediately came to Anna's mind first and foremost. He could never, ever, not in a million years find out about what she and Elsa had done last night. He would never forgive her, and that wasn't something she wanted to happen.

Suddenly, a knock on Anna's door jolted her out of her worried trance. She could feel her heart beginning to race as she wondered who could possibly be at the door. Was it Kai? Was it Girda? Was it one of the other servants she had no doubt worried with her absence who had come to ask her about why she had sprinted through the hallway with the speed of a Greek Olympian? Was it one of the guards coming to see if she had suddenly gone crazy and had locked herself in her room to suppress her maniacal urges? Come to think of it, that wasn't too far off from what she actually had done, she thought to herself.

"Who, uh…" Anna said sheepishly. "Who is it?"

"It's me," A deep, familiar voice replied. "Kristoff." Anna swore she could feel her stomach drop all the way down to her toes when she heard his voice. This was not the time, she thought.

Anna suddenly realized she was biting her lip with the ferocity of a bengal tiger and wondered if she had drawn any blood. After wiping her mouth off just in case, she approached the door that now seemed to be more like a protective barrier and, with a deep breath, twisted the knob and opened it.

"Oh," Anna replied. She was doing everything in her power to remain calm while talking to Kristoff. "It's just you." There was no way Kristoff could possibly know about last night, right? After all, Elsa had promised she wouldn't tell anyone, and unless she had been sleep-talking again, she really doubted that anyone else in the castle knew of their passionate session.

"Who were you expecting?" Kristoff was wearing a light blue sweater along with some brown pants and what appeared to be leather boots. It seemed to Anna that he was beginning to put the money he was given for his made up job of royal ice harvester to use.

"No one in particular." Anna said.

"You're up pretty late today, princess." He said with sarcastic formality. "What kept you up all night?"

Anna gulped.

"Oh, nothing specific really." Anna tugged at her collar. "I uh… I had a lot of coffee, right? You know how that stuff reeeeally gets me going. You know, like really." She hoped her half-truth excuse would suffice.

"Can't say I blame you. Caffeine and I don't exactly mix either." He said, putting a hand over his stomach. It seemed her explanation had worked. She allowed her stomach to make its way back up to its rightful place in her body and let her nervousness fade a slight bit.

"So," Kristoff began. "Want to go out on the town for a little while?"

"Sure. Just uh… let me change my outfit first though? I don't think I need to go out in public like… like this." She waved her hands down onto the nightgown.

"I think the look suits you, but that's just my opinion." Kristoff said, turning away from the door and making his way back downstairs to wait for Anna to change.

_"So does Elsa, apparently."_ Anna thought. She shut the door and slid down its wooden frame until she was sitting on the floor below, her head in her hands.

"That could've gone way, way worse." She said to herself.

And then suddenly it did.

Another a knock on Anna's door disturbed her just enough to jolt her back up. Assuming it would be Kristoff, she once again opened the door, slightly more annoyed than before.

"Kristoff, can't you see I'm getting dres-" She was cut off mid-sentence by the view of the person that was standing in front of her. Suddenly, all of the memories of the previous night began flooding back, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. She began to remember all of the sensations of the past night and all of the feelings, all of the contact, and all of the affection, and she didn't know if she had liked it or not, but something deep inside told her she did as she saw her sister gazing back at her in the doorway.

"Hi Anna," Elsa said with a smile. Elsa's eyes immediately scanned down Anna's body to see the nightgown that wasn't concealing very much of Anna's figure. "I see you've already gotten dressed for me."

Anna covered her mouth in shock and suddenly felt dirty. She reached over onto the bed and pulled the thick blue blanket she would normally be sleeping under over her torso, covering the nightgown.

"Elsa, what are you doing here? Can't… can't you see I'm changing?" Anna somehow figured that Elsa wasn't going to accept that as an excuse after what they had done last night.

"Oh come on," Elsa said, grabbing the blanket and pulling it off of Anna after shutting the door behind them. "I don't think a little nightgown is too much after everything we saw last night, is it?" She giggled and placed her hand on Anna's shoulder. It chilled Anna to the bone, and it was only then that Anna noticed that Elsa herself was still only wearing the nightgown from the night before.

"Elsa, please…" Anna said sheepishly. She suddenly felt a feeling of nervousness around her sister that she hadn't ever felt before. Before Anna knew it, Elsa was giggling in a way that Anna couldn't help but find cute despite the circumstances. Soon enough, her sister's hands were on her shoulders and were pushing her down toward Anna's bed.

"We've already given my bed a good run," Elsa said with a devilish grin that turned Anna on more than anything had before, no matter how much she fought it. "Why don't we try yours out too?"

"Elsa…" Anna couldn't find the words to protest what was currently happening, and somewhere deep down she knew that she was loving every second of this despite trying so hard to hate it. Elsa placed a chilly index finger over Anna's lips and looked down at her sister gently.

"Ssh." She said sensually. "Calm down, Anna, I'll take care of you." And suddenly, Anna knew that in this moment, all she wanted was to be taken care of by her sister, whatever that meant. Elsa's hands were gliding slowly down her torso, chilling her to the bone, but warming the desire in her heart. Anna knew she couldn't resist anymore; she was under the complete control of her sister.

Elsa moved down on top of Anna, allowing their bodies to lie on top of each other almost symmetrically. Elsa moved her face down towards Anna's and gently planted a cold kiss on her forehead, which drove Anna even more into submission. Elsa rubbed her hands along Anna's cheeks, marveling at the structure of her sister's beautiful body before finally planting a soft, lingering kiss on Anna's lips. Anna lifted her arms up and wrapped them around Elsa's neck, trapping her sister in the kiss as they both refused to leave the sanctuary of each other's affections. Anna began to run her fingers through her sister's platinum blonde hair, marveling at every silky strand before feeling her sister start to do the same with her own fiery red hair. She felt small tracks of snow being left behind in her hair, indicating that Elsa was feeling very strong emotions at the moment. Anna couldn't blame her. This moment was feeling perfect, no matter how wrong it was.

Without breaking from their passionate pattern of kissing each other, Anna slowly began to move her hands down to Elsa's shoulders to slip off her sister's satin nightgown. She ran her hands over Elsa's skin that was as smooth as the smoothest sheet of ice while slowly dragging the nightgown off of her sister without any protest from Elsa. Elsa pulled back from the kiss to remove the nightgown completely, throwing it on the floor once she had completely removed it. Anna stared in wonder at her sister's naked body, feeling as though it was like seeing it for the first time all over again. A hot rush of passion ran through Anna. She could do nothing but stare at her sister's beauty.

"Do you like what you see?" Elsa said with a giggle. "It hasn't changed since the last time, you know."

Anna smiled a mischievous smile.

"I don't think I ever want it to change."

Elsa then began to trace her ice-cold fingers over Anna's body, feeling every last inch of her skin as she removed her sister's nightgown from her torso, freeing what skin it had covered. Elsa lowered herself onto her sister's body at once, unable to resist the temptation that Anna's beauty was bringing to her mind. Anna, she thought, was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. She couldn't deny her this, or anything for that matter.

The two sisters rubbed their now naked bodies together sensually like a romantic painting of two lovers coming to life. Their movements were like artwork made of pure passion as they expressed their love for one another with kiss after kiss, embrace after embrace. Anna wondered how she could ever regret anything like this, how she could ever try to conceal her feelings for her sister. She knew that, right now, there was nowhere she would rather be. She sat up on the bed and pushed Elsa down onto the mattress. She ran her fingers over Elsa's exposed clitoris while kissing her sister softly. She felt Elsa's moans of absolute pleasure vibrate through her own mouth as she ran her fingers over her sister's beautiful vagina, wanting to feel every last inch of it. She slowly slid her middle and index fingers in and out of it, getting them wet with Elsa's fluids. She wanted to please Elsa, to make her feel loved, to give her a feeling of absolute ecstasy and love. She was determined not to disappoint her sister.

"Oh Anna…" Elsa cried with pleasure. "Yes, please Anna… more, more!" Her sister cried as Anna felt both her and her sister's vaginas begin to quiver with absolute pleasure. "Anna, make me cum… make me cum, Anna!" Her sister cried.

"Yes, Anna, yes!" Elsa shouted with pleasure as her body released all of her pleasure in liquid form. Elsa's cum coated Anna's fingers in its sticky embrace, turning Anna on more than ever before. Anna couldn't believe that she had brought her sister to orgasm, that she had given this much pleasure to Elsa. Her sister's deep breathing beneath her now sweating body was too much for Anna to bear. Anna was reaching her breaking point, and she needed Elsa to push her over the edge.

"I think it's my turn now." Anna said with a devious smile, turning to her exhausted sister.

"Indeed it is-" Elsa began, before both of the sisters jumped in shock. They began to hear footsteps outside of the room, and it was all too late that Anna realized a fatal mistake; neither her nor Elsa had locked the door.

Suddenly, the door began to open, and with absolute horror, Anna saw the figure standing in the doorway.

"What's all this noise up here-" Kristoff said, before diverting his eyes towards the bed in absolute horror. "What… what's going on?"


End file.
